The Switch
by invaderscene411
Summary: Dib thinks his life is harder than Zim's. Zim tries to test that therey and switches bodies with Dib to show him that he is wrong.
1. The switch

**Author's Note: okay I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I just thought I should write something cuz I haven't written in a long time. So please review, and yes I'm working on my writting topics because I know the topics aren't at there uh "best" right now. sorry and please enjoy! oh yeah and please don't say any thing about my spelling because I don't have spell check any more and I already know I spelt ALOT of words wrong!**

Zim is in his underground base laughing, he is controling a huge machine arm that is holding Dib.

"I've got you Dib and you can't do any thing to stop me from destoring you!" Zim screamed.

"really," Dib started,"It's not like my life is as good as your's..." he said smoothly almost mocking Zim.

"WHAT! What do you mean? Are you saying my life is easyer than your's!" he yelled, Dib shruged and slightly smiled to himself. Zim stared at him,"Explain! How could your life be harder than mine!"

"Well, you don't have to do anything, you could easily destroy Earth if you wern't so uh whats the word?..." Dib continued on namming any word that came to mind about Zim.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" Zim yelled,"I could show you how hard it is to be me. It's AMAZING but hard." Zim almost bragged about his life being harder.

"But, I don't expect you to under stand that." Zim finished, he noticed Dib's bord expretion,"So now I will do something horrable to you!" Dib gasped and Gir who was sitting in the corner of the room, playing with some... headless Barbies, gasped and coverd his eyes with the toys.

Zim hopped out of the seat of the machine and walked over to a box that was sitting on the floor. He pulled out 2 helmates and he put one on. He let Dib out of the arm of the machine and tossed the other helmate at him.

"Put that on." Zim said. Dib stared confused then put the helmate on slowly.

Zim pressed a button on a remote he poled out of the box, the lights flashed and they both fell to the floor.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. A new day

**Chapter 2: A new day?**

**Dib's pov**

I woke up on the floor of Zim's living room. I felt much different. I took the helmate off my head and set it on the floor. I looked around for Zim but I couldn't find him. Of course I thought it was strange. Zim nocks me out, leaves me in his house, then is no where to be found. Then I herd a small yelp of joy, I turned around to find Zim's phyco robot staring at me.

"Hu! My masta! Your awake again!"

I thought for a second,"Your master? But I'm not Zim?"

"Yes you are! See!" He pulls out a small make up mirror. And I see it! I am Zim, I'm green with the same outfit and every thing!

"Oh my God!" I yell out and grab the mirror from him. I touch my face its smooth. At the moment I can't tell if this is a bad thing or a good thing...

**Zim's pov**

I woke up on the rode. I looked down at my hands. They were a pale white and half way coverd by my coat sleeves. _yes! _I thought _It worked! _Now all I had to do was get to The-Dib's (I mean my) house, and see who has a harder life.

I got up off the road and dusted off the small bits of gravle that stuck to my hands. I walked a little in a random direction, then realized I had no idea where The-Dib lived. It's not like I follow him home every day. Although I have found his house before but it was to dark out now to even see a foot infront of me.

I shrugged and walked over to a bench that some other dirty home-less human was sitting on. I sat there for a few moments, and then began to feel strange. My body felt weeker, my eyes got heavy, and I started to lean on to the arm railing of the bench.

Was I falling asleep? No that's impossible Irkens don't sleep- oh yeah -I'm in Dib-human's body now. Well I couldn't be a victom to sleep now. I had to get to The-Dib's house somehow. I needed to do alot of things, that I never seemed to do in time. But before I knew it I was leanning over even more, it was much harder to keep my eyes open now. I gave up and let the sleep slowly take over. The sleep took me to such a strange place, a place the humans would call a dream.

I could tell it was about late after noon when I woke up on Dib's bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the digital clock on Dib-human's side tabel. The glowing green numbers said 12:30 pm. I skooched off the bed and stood on the floor. _How did I get here? _I thought, then saw the answer. Gaz, Dib's little sister stood in the door way. I stared blankly at her. _She always has that video game with her doesn't she? _Was the only thing I could think.

"I found you..." She calmly said keeping her eyes on the gamming system "Kind of a stupid place to fall asleep huh?"

I couldn't think of any thing to say to that. "Yeah I guess it was huh?" I smiled slightly wich probably was my first mistake.

She looked up from the game. She had that death wish stare on her face.

"What?" That was the second mistake.

"Don't agree with me." her voice got a little louder, it sounded almost evil but sweet and girly at the same time.

"Psh or what!" I said then rememberd I was talking to probably the most sceariest person in the universe. I could tell she was holding back every thing right now. She balled up her fist and clearly said "Or what! Or I will make every minute of your life a living nightmare!" I shutterd, her voice had almost a demonic touch to it. She calmed down and looked back at her game. "That's what, and I promiss you next time you bother me things will be much worse." Her voice back to it's creepy sweet little kid tone, and she walked out of the room.


	3. The toast strikes again!

**Okay you don't really need to read this chapter I just got board and decided to write something stupid ^.^ hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The toast strikes again!**

**Dib's pov**

After hours of thinking about it, finally I decided being Zim was a good thing. As Zim I could find out every thing about him in his own home. And he could do nothing to stop me.

I got up and put pn my "genius disguise" as Zim would call say, and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the toaster and made toast, while the little robot, Gir I think it was, cooked 5 different packs of frozen waffles on the stove. We both walked over to the table and sat down. Gir started putting little bits of soap and chopped up peanuts ontop of his waffles. I put butter on my toast and ate a bite of toast.

"Ew! This tast likes crap!" Gir only smiled and ate his soapy waffles. I slouched down in my seat. _I might never eat toast again! _I thought...


	4. One of many Zim fans!

**Chapter 4: One of many Zim fans!**

**zim's Pov**

I couldn't believe Gaz would drag me home. From the way I see her treat Dib I would expect that she put him out on the street every night.

"Wait", I yelled as she walked out the door," Do we have skool today?" But she was already gone. I took that as a yes, and ran into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a pice of toast and ran out the door to the bus stop.

I stood in the cold. I never got cold like this before I'm normaly warm or to hot. I just guessed it was Dib's body. I ignored the tempature the best I could and looked at my toast. I wondered what it would tast like since I wasn't in my normal body any more that means the food might actualy tast good now.

I bit down on the crunchy burnt bread expecting a bitter or sour tast I normally get, instead I got a almost melty and burnt tast. It was good I finished my toast while watching the-Dib in my body walk up to the bus stop.

"Hello Dib..." He said carelessly I stuck the last bit of toast in my mouth.

"mmm! I'm sure you wish you had some toast right now!" I said he looked over and smiled

"Yeah, and I'm sure you wish you wern't freezing you butt off right now!" He said cheeringly. I frowned it was true I was shivering and sneezing. The bus finally came and we all got on. I obvoisly sat alone, I know from experince no one wanted to sit next to Dib...

I looked over at Zim/Dib and saw him sitting alone, then a kid skooched in slowly next to him. The kid had orange hair and a blue T-shirt with a rainbow on it. It could have been only one person... Keef... Wait I thought Keef was dead!

**xX END CHAPTER FOUR Xx**


	5. What a ZADR fan

**Chapter 5: What a ZADR fan...**

**Dib's Pov**

I took a seat on the bus. I liked to sit alone just because thats what I'm use to. I decided being Zim isn't so bad. But that all changed when that insane Zim freak came and sat next to me.

"Hi Zim! You miss me buddy, cuz I sure did miss you! How have you been? Cuz I've been fine just fine! MIGHTY FINE!" he shouted happily.

"Keef!" I said in shock, "I thought you exploded at McMeaties!" I yelled

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." He said I looked at him confused _how is that even posible? _I thought.

"Yeah but what I don't get is how you servived the fall off the top of Zim's house while you were chasing that squirrle?" I asked

"Yeah, so what's your point?" He said then he gasped "Hu! Are you and Dib friends yet!" I shook my head in disbelief. What a ZADR fan...

"Of course not! Zim hates me-" I yelled then realized my mistake "wait! I mean Dib hates me!" I corrected!

"Aw! Well you two should at least try..." He said

I shook my head again,"No Keef, we already tried that. Remember?" I said. I could almost see the flash back of that faitful night at McMeaties. He shook his head his head in disaprovel.

"No Zim, sorry to say but I exploded before I could see your guy's 'long' relashonship after McMeaties!" He cheeringly yelled.

"Uhg!" I sighed "Do you have to make every thing hard for me!" I said quietly.

He shook his head yes.

"Yeah... And I'm sure you won't leave me alone till I become friends with him right?..." I said in a long depressed sigh.

He shook him head yet again,"I'll talk to you and Dib every day till you two become friends! I will try my best to get you two together!" I sighed again and the bus came to a stop. He gave me a tight hug. "See you in class buddy!" he yelled and scrambled off the bus.

**END CHAPTER FIVE!**


End file.
